Raving Beauty
by PepsiAngel
Summary: 'She was my raving beauty.' A Hogwarts student relfects on the girl he loves.


Raving Beauty

****

By _PepsiAngel_

****

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and nothing is mine. Well, the plot is mine but it isn't exactly some wildly original idea or anything.  


****

Author's Note: I haven't posted a story in awhile, so here's a product of my boredom. Please read and review, it will make me happy. Thanks to Twix for looking over this story before I posted it. 

  
  
  
_So what? _I asked myself. _So what if she was a raving beauty? _It didn't mean I had to act as if my IQ was equivalent to that of Crabbe or Goyle around her. If I was in year three it might be expected if I got tongue-tied around girls, but honestly, I really should be more confident by seventeen.  


But I'm not. Oh, why, why, WHY do I have to be such a bloody prat? I have talked to her loads of times before, I hate that things are different now. I hate that I don't feel comfortable around her. How can you think you love somebody, it's embarrassing just to admit that to myself I assure you, if you haven't had a real conversation with them in ages? 

__

You can't, pointed out that logical part of my brain that I detested.

__

His feelings for her are the cause of his awkwardness! Snapped back the more forgiving side of my brain.  
  
Just ignore them they fight all the time.

Back to what I was saying before the two sides of my mind started their not so friendly game of tug of war. She's just… well, I can't think of a word that does her justice. Maybe it was the fact that a drunken Dudley was more poetic than me, or maybe she was just too incredible for words. The world may never know. 

I can't say that she just blossomed into this gorgeous specimen overnight because she did not. I suppose she was always pretty and I just now took notice. My second theory is that I might have liked her all along, deep in my heart but I ignored my feelings up until this year. I try not to dwell on this thought for it makes me feel somewhat humiliated that if I had just wised up I could have snagged her ages ago.

__

But you didn't dear boy, and now you are probably too late, sneered the logical-turned-evil half of my mind.

Naturally, my favorite side had to comment back. _I see no reason why; I think he ought to seize the day! _

Well, I think you both ought to shut up before I savagely rip my own brain out of my head!

Lucky for me this shut them right up. They knew I wasn't so crazy as to go through with it but they did not want to risk it. Hey, I wasn't always the good guy… I have a wild, spontaneous side too.  


__

No, you don't. This time it was both Logical and Emotional turning against me.  
  
Who said you could talk anyway?

I was thoroughly sick of them but what could I do, they were in my very mind, tormenting me.

I lay back against my headboard. I was upstairs in my bed relaxing after a particularly hard day topped off with Potions, and returned to my daydreaming about her. Hopefully, no other body parts will decide to interrupt me.

I thought of her beautiful hair, so vibrant in color, and her alluring eyes that seemed to drag you in. Yes, she was definitely the best looking girl at the school. Sure, some may argue a case for a different girl but it was pointless. Nothing and nobody could change my mind. She was my raving beauty.

By this time I was feeling especially tired so I thought I would just rest for a while. Get a little bit of shut eye, you know, just a short nap… I could feel my eyelids getting too heavy to hold open.  
  
* * *  


Do you believe in premonitions? It is a weird question I realize, especially since I happen to share Hermione's opinion on Professor Trelawney and her tea leaves. I really would like an answer however, because I just had the strangest dream and I can't figure out if it was a sign.  


__

That is entirely possible, Emotional told me.  


__

It is all a load of rubbish and you know it, kid, said Logical.  


But maybe not. It seemed so real while I was dreaming it, almost as if it were really happening to me. I had walked up to her in the common room and spilled out my feelings and the most incredible thing was her revealing that she felt the same. It seemed so simple, as if I meant to do it all along.  


__

The meaning of that dream could not be any clearer, sighed Logical impatiently.  


__

Go and tell her, go find her.  


I swallowed hard but I knew what I had to do. I carefully climbed off my bed and headed downstairs (it would occur to me later how foolish I must have looked- bed head and all) and into our common room.  


I quickly spotted her curled up on a scarlet colored couch, reading one of those shallow magazines all the witches seemed to like.  


"Er, hello Ginny," I greeted her uncomfortably.  


She glanced up and smiled almost shyly. "Hi Harry."  


  


FINISHED! I realize you probably figured out the couple in the first paragraph, but humor me people.   


  


  


__

  



End file.
